if the commandments win
by ZANE'S GIRL FIREND
Summary: this is told from mostly from my OC's point of view. flames will be used to keep me warm reviews are cake. i only own the plot and my oc. every thing else is owned by their respective owners.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, my name is Yumi and this is my story. I am one of the ten commandments I am the commandment of love like my younger brother Estarossa. I'm the demon king's spy but my twin meliodas and the other sins don't know. The king had given me permission to defy my commandment so I could fit in so I wouldn't arouse suspicion. While under cover I had fallen in love with my friend king it's been hard lying to them.

But I will do what I must for my king and resurrect my kind so we can take over liones and drag my brother home. I will convince king to join us. I may be able to convince gloxinia to help convince him. I heard rumbling as I was jostled out of my thoughts. I heard meliodas murmur that their back and I hide a smile that fraudrin had released our brothers and sisters. I was happy.

It would soon come time for my mission to end. I would be free to help bring about the human's end. Everything will be able to go back to the way it was. I will keep king to myself and ensure Diane's demise. But for now, I would need to keep my cover. "brother do you mean the others..." I ask seeing meliodas nod. And I hear him say that we'll need to head to Camelot. I nod as the others seem confused about what's going on. Merlin teleports hawk's mom and us to Camelot.

What we see is an Albion outside. Merlin teleports me and Mello in the air and we both attack it with our swords. Though I hold back my power to make them underestimate me. Soon enough we had beaten it. Some of Camelot's holy knights had been injured I winced having gotten some wounds and a broken arm. So, we went to the castle to rest for a while. Even though the slight peace they have won't last as I can sense there sending galand to get me.


	2. Chapter 2

We feel the over whelming killer intent that Galand lets off. I smirk and run outside with the others. There he is waiting to attack the others. I see Meliodas start attacking Galand. An galand reacts to the attacks and taunts Meliodas. I go into pretend to fight Galand. As Meliodas uses his scared treasure's ability on Galand. I stumble a little as he grabs me, and I mutter quietly "come on galand we must go and get to the others."

Galand smirked and laughs saying, "I'll be taking Yumi with me and you won't get her back." He then jumped and we headed to the commandment's base. When we get there, I stretch out and let my mark appear. "ahh it's good to be able to be back to normal. Zeldris, Estarosa little brothers. I've missed you two. "The sins don't know that they have been betrayed. Oh, Gloxinia I need to talk to you later. Have you guy recovered your magical powers yet?"

Droll shook his head "no we are still weakened from the effect of the goddesses seal. We were lucky that the demon king thought ahead to plant a spy." I nod "yes I never understood why mello fell in love with that goddess. He should return to us eventually. The next time he dies for father will have eaten all his emotions.

Galand cackled "Just wait until they realized they have been betrayed. How will you keep that from happening?" I smirk "oh that's easy I have Estarosa put me under hypnosis and that way I complete my mission. Plus, and excuse to attack them." Zeldris rolled his eyes "Meliodas would expect that sis." I nod to his question "that's why Gloxinia will add some of his power to it. So, he will think Estarosa had help" I reply.

I smile and walk around and ask Gloxinia to follow me as we walk off. I tell him about my feelings for the current fairy king. "I love him, but he loves that giant." Gloxinia nods "there is a way to do what you ask but it will take time." I nod understanding "we should hurry and get to Estarosa so we can proceed with our plans." With that we both walk to be my little brother is ready for the spell.

I go and stand in front of Estarosa as he starts the spell and I start to relax and feeling like I should obey him. Gloxinia ads his power to the spell at this point. By the time their done I've given them all the info they needed. They put a trigger word on me and release the spell on me. I roll my shoulders "now I think we should go and eat to regain your magical powers." Zeldris nods and we all part ways I am going with Gloxinia and Droll.

We head to Vaizel an summon some blue daemons to pass out flyers. I smile and work on traps in the maze after droll makes it. Summoning different monsters and placing it at strategic points. I head back to Droll and Gloxinia "The traps are set wouldn't it be funny if I joined in with the other competes and them you use the trigger word. Then I can attack them and capture King then."

Droll nods as does Gloxinia I head to the entrance I can feel Meliodas heading towards. Yumi smiles and waits for them after making it look like she had been injured a lot. She took shallow deep breaths as they see her and run towards her. Meliodas jumps and lands next to me "sis are you alright they haven't hurt you have they." He asked panicked I cough a little bit. "mello I'll be fine no they didn't hurt me. Who are these people with you?" I ask pretending to have memory loss.

Meliodas growled "guys let's get going okay." They nod as they get ready and go in the maze, they end up separated. Except her, Meliodas, and King as they make their way to the center of the maze. They start blasting though the walls and soon we make it to the center. I stay calm and relaxed as Gloxinia kills those in the maze a collect the souls by mentally telling a demon to.

Droll separates everyone into teams of two I giggle. Being put on a team with the demon I made take the souls for me. I wait as Droll and Gloxinia explain the rules. I snack on one of the souls with no one watching. I relax waiting for the first fight that happened between Meliodas and Ban. They get into an argument. During that argument they ended up killing their opponents.

Droll then speaks "the winners of the first fight are Meliodas and Ban." The others stood on their platforms. Me and my new demon friend. We face two unknown knights I smirk evily. I pull out my scared treasure and get into my preferred stance. Knees bent at a fourty five degree angle right foot in front of my left. I wave my wand in a simple circle pattern "_**scared treasure release: ANGER VEIL NUMERO DOS.**_" An two veils of mist come out and enter the two knights and the two kill each other.

Droll smirked "and the winner is Yumi and blue deamon." I giggled smiling. The fights keep going and I notice Meliodas radiate killing intent. I can then feel the other comandments head twords us. Gloxinia smirks and says the trigger phrase. I can feel my eyes glaze over and go to them as a mage teleports the humans away. Meliodas growled "what did you do to my sister!" Droll laughed " oh nothing just convinced her to come home.

I giggle "oh mello you will be coming home one way or another." The other comandments land next to me. We all attack him. We attack him repeatedly and we end up killing him. The mortals watching us shiver in fright. I reaveled in feeling their fear. I couldn't wait for when meliodas would reform.

**IN PERGETORY meliodas's pov**

I sigh when I wake up and notice I'm in my father's realm. I get up and walk around and wait for father to come. As I had said that

To the brat that commented on my last chapter suck it up my story my rules


End file.
